


The Judas Coalition

by morozovian



Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morozovian/pseuds/morozovian
Summary: In a world where 80% of the world has quirks, we're focusing on just a small corner of such a world. A new villain group emerges, with new possibilities for quirks and new uses for each one. It follows their rise to power in the villain realm, and what they did to get there.





	The Judas Coalition

He didn't expect this entire venture to end up like this. He had meant to make it a quick pickpocket, and once it was done, he'd be out of the situation. Just a bit of money was all he was aiming for, though now, he stood with his arm ensnared in a glass trap, the molding of its shape fitting nearly perfectly around his wrist - stopping his hand, which held the wallet he had tried to steal from the woman. His eyes, covered by dark shades, stared in anticipation at the clear material ensnaring his arm, frozen, practically a new statue as he slowly looked to the user of this quirk. An average height woman, a few inches shorter than he was. But she still could look him face to face, her almond shaped eyes narrowed at the thief, their grey-green color glinting at him with some emotion he struggled to identify. Should he use his quirk? Was this a quirk moment? His other arm twitched, about to raise up to grab the shades that covered his face, but she kept him from doing even that - even though she didn't have to use her quirk to stop his arm. One of her arms kept him from moving his shades, the other reached for her wallet, snatching it back from his grip and pocketing it once more, to his disappointment. It was a long moment, before he let out a breath, head tilting - trying a new approach. Charm.

"I just wanted to buy some food. Sorry about that." He said, a hesitant smile on his face, just enough to keep the sharp toothed look hidden.

His eyes looked over at her grip, the smooth glass that cuffed his wrist, rising like a sharp peak from the concrete - did she filter out the glass from the pavement? What a neat quirk. She still didn't let go of his other wrist, watching him carefully, as if he'd try to steal the same wallet again. He might. He really wanted that money. She scoffed, letting go of him. The glass melted away from his wrist with just a tap of her finger, covering the surface of the pavement in a glossy look, right before it seemed to filter back into the sidewalk.

"C'mon, then. I'll get some food for you, instead. Better than stealing from some stranger on the street." She said, finally, waving at him to follow her. He was struck for a moment, stock still as he stared as her back. Then, he was scrambling to follow her, catching up to walk by her side. She was offering to feed him - that was good enough reason not to use his own quirk.

For a moment, he thought she wasn't going to talk, but after just a second, she started asking questions.

"What's your name, kid?"

Kid? He was, legally, an adult, although for less than a year. His expression never changed, though, his throat clearing, cracking for a split second. "Alex." He finally responded, looking over at her. "Who're you?"

She took her time, almost annoyingly long. Then again, a lot of things annoyed him. Like birds. For some odd reason, they did.

"Reah. You can call me Kanae, though. That's what I'm called at my job." She said, bright eyes looking over at him, cheery.

Reah, huh. Alright.

"Okay. Where're we going to eat?" He asked, choosing the first name she offered to use. She seemed amused by that. Why?

"I had dinner cooking at home, anyway. I'm sure if you wanted to steal from strangers, you can eat dinner with one. Well," She paused for a moment as her hand waved. "Two strangers. I have a friend at home that I live with. She'd be cool with you, so I don't think it'd be an issue, would it?" Her curious look over at him compelled him to actually answer with truth.

"I don't mind." He answered, stuck looking at the ground for a split moment. But his gaze always returned to her. It was what he was taught, always be polite. Although he's sure his parents wouldn't agree with him stealing, and then going to eat dinner with the person he tried to steal from. That might make them a little disappointed in the morals they tried to install in him.

It was a long walk, the pavement turning damp the further on they moved into the city, turning down streets, the scent of rain growing heavier. Looks like it was going to start storming soon, the slight drizzle of rain not being enough to ward off the heat of the inner city. Instead, it just brought the humidity up, the edges of his shades fogging up from it all. Thankfully, it wasn't long after they started to fog up that she stopped before a small building - crushed between two larger ones, it was thin, tall, and old. Windows told its old age, thin looking near the top, more so than the heavy bottom. She pulled out a handful of keys, walking up the few steps to unlock the door, though he doubted that locking it would even do any good. It looked ready to fall off its hinges, the glass purposely smudged to keep bystanders from peering in.

Peeling a specific key, non-discriminant from any other key on the chain, she unlocked the doorway, it creaking open as she stepped inside, then waited for him to follow before it closed behind him, removing him from the humid air to the coolly kept building. It smelled old, too, drywall and old paper being the most prominent in the overall scent of the place. Once he heard the doors lock click behind him, he was moving through the home, though stopped quickly by the arm on his shoulder. Reah. She gestured near the front door, where she had taken off her shoes. A quiet moment, in which he apologized, then went back to take his own shoes off. He joined her down the hallway, both of their steps silenced by the socks on their feet, and the chilly air raised goosebumps along his arms. Hands raised just to rub along his arms, brushing away the chills only once before they dropped again, almost running into Reah as she stopped at a doorway, leaning into the new room.

"Delta. Dellltaaa~!" She sang, suddenly flicking on the light to the new room. The newly illuminated area showed what… seemed to be a normal living room. The TV was dark, but clearly still on. In front of it was a couch, an old pattern on it, making it look like it originated from the 80's to 90's era. A body lay there, probably a corpse, but then it sprung to life. Sprung, however, is used lightly. It more closely resembled a zombie waking up for the first time. The person on the couch groaned, waking up from their nap, then proceeded to roll off the edge of the cushions to land on the ground, picking themselves up. After a moment, she finally looked over at the two standing in the doorway, now noticing the newcomer Reah brought with her. She had long hair - naturally curly, wearing crooked glasses, which she fixed in no time, brushing herself off as she walked over to them, bare feet padding louder than their socks. She had a soft looking face, features round to compliment the largely dark eyes she had, and she stood several inches below Reah - who was already a couple inches shorter than Alex.

"Did you enjoy the nap, kiddo?" Reah asked in an airy voice, the smile playing on her face seeming to be kinder than the tone used. "We got company, and boy do I have a story for you." Delta yawned, the action long and drawn out and almost purposefully redundant given the disheveled state she was in, but she scratched at her jawline and eyed the newcomer with an unreadable expression, sizing him up almost, and pursed her lips.

"See? Told you someone would come along tonight. Aren't you glad you put on an extra serving like I told you to?" A minuscule smile crept across impish features, the older of the trio huffing indignantly and peeling herself from the door frame with a wave of her hand, making the curly haired girl let loose a quiet laugh.

"Old news to you, as always." The brunette barely had room to speak as she weaved her way between the cramped furniture of the living room to the kitchen, a savory scent filling the air and causing a rumble in the newcomer's stomach, something that was quite audible, even from the trek between the hallway and kitchen. "Delta, that is-"

"Alex, yeah, I know." Came a snarky remark that effectively cut the older woman off, but Reah brushed it off as Delta offered Alex a last glance, nodding at the kitchen. "She makes a killer stew. You'll like it. Trust me."

In the kitchen and pulling out bowls, Reah took the time to scoop generous portions into each one, dropping spoons into the piping hot meal and sliding each designated bowl over once the others approached. Alex had a certain shielded stature that worried her immediately. He wasn't the first runaway or street kid to wander into her home, and she was wise to think that he wouldn't be even close to the last either. All the walks of life that had passed through her door had their own stories, their own weight to carry. Abuse. Drugs. Simple poverty. Sometimes it was the easy answers. The ones she could gently pull the bandaid off of and offer some kind of consolation to their pain. Explanations as to how to make things better, how to thrive outside in the great unknown world- full of just as many abusers and demented people as their home life could have easily held… But there was something different about Alex. The way he apprehensively accepted the meal, with a token hesitation any kid had when being offered something new, something foreign to them. She wondered, idly, if this was the kindness of a meal, or the chance she had given Alex to start over from the beginning by ignoring the fact he had tried to pickpocket her. Perhaps, though, it was the sunglasses perched on his nose, the dark lenses keeping any secrets she would have been able to read normally, right out from under her. No answers lurked on the lips that muttered a quick thank you and nothing could be deciphered from the stiff posture he carried himself in while visiting the unfamiliar home.

"So, Delta told me you're gonna need a place to stay tonight, is that true?" She said over a mouthful of stew, swallowing quickly to continue. "We already got a futon set up for you and stuff." Pushing a lock of curls behind her ear and stirring her own stew, Delta took it upon herself to answer for him.

"He needs a toothbrush too."

"Oh," Reah shrugged, pushing potatoes aside in her bowl to nab a nice piece of beef. "I'll just send you down to the corner store and he can grab some stuff-"

"I am- I'm sorry, what?" Alex interjected, frowning for a moment. "Hold up. How do you two know anything about me, or if I do or don't need a toothbrush?"

"Well…" Reah trailed off hesitantly. Explaining Delta's power has always been... difficult in a way. How often do you hear about her kind of quirk, anyway? The answer is, you don't, because as far as any public record indicates, she's the only person wielding that specific quirk. It doesn't help that she's also legally deceased in the system. Reah looks back over at Delta, who was waiting patiently for her to tell her what to do. She nods her head over to Alex, and the young girl takes this as her cue to take control of the situation. It always came out better from her, anyways.

"I used my quirk, and saw that you would steal from her tonight." She turns back to her stew and ate a spoonful before continuing her explanation. It took a minute. "It was either you steal and get away like usual or you come here and set up a large chain of events. It would be boring, and a bit disappointing, if we let you go." She explained to him, deadpan. Alex swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. He turned back to his own bowl, but only stared at it, processing what was just said to him. Essentially, Delta had told Reah to bring him here to set up a preferred future. She said it all to him like she was reading off of a grocery list, without much excitement. Something obvious.

"So, you brought me in for entertainment?" He asked her after a moment. She shook her head, jostling her long curly locks around with her movements

"No, it's much more complicated than that." She said, almost like it was difficult to explain in one sentence. Then, she lit up. "Actually, I think I have a better idea." She stands up abruptly, reaching her hand out for him to take. He only looks at her in confusion, causing her to inch her hand closer to him. He takes the smaller hand, feeling her grip tighten. "Don't let go, or else." She warns.

"Or else what?"

She laughs, completely ignoring his nervous expression, "You don't want to find out."

She points towards the digital clock on the microwave, perched above the stove. Within the blink of an eye, the time goes from 6:45 pm to 5:15 pm. The kitchen lights that were once turned on were now off. The only light source was now above the stove, the small flame illuminating the familiar pot of stew they were just having. He feels a tug on his hand, and sees Delta leading him back into the living room. As they walk into the room, he sees their familiar couch, with another Delta sleeping on it like she was when he first came in.

"Holy crap..." he says in awe.

She seemed amused by that. "Holy crap indeed."

He had next to no idea how to react to this. He had actually time traveled! It was such a subtle shift, but it doesn't change the very fact that they had gone back in time. More tugging was felt on his arm, and the girl started leading him back into the kitchen. This time it was in front of the stove, where the stew was being slowly cooked on low heat. The aroma wasn't as strong from their time, but it was gradually building up.

"Reah is going to hate me for this, but we're going to sabotage the stew." She says with a growing smirk on her face.

"Why?" He rather liked the stew as it was.

The only response he was given was a shrug and a offhand comment that it was merely 'time traveling humor'. Alex was dragged around the kitchen as she began searching through the cabinets for something particular. She eventually found what she wanted to use, pulling out a bottle of hot sauce. She held it up for him to see before she returned to the stove, uncapping the bottle and waiting for him to be watching what she was doing. Then, she tilted the container over the pot, pouring in the red liquid. It only took a moment to empty its contents into the stew. She shook off the last drops, then recapped the bottle, throwing it into the trash can nearby.

"Reah is gonna be so mad at me for this." She repeated to him, confidently, with a wink of her eye as she picked up the spoon to stir the new concoction of stew and hot sauce. He was mostly impressed by how much sauce was put into it, and it still didn't change its sweet scent. His nose crinkled at it. He never was a big fan of spicy foods. At times, even Cheetos could get to be too much. Hopefully Reah wasn't the same way, because she's in for a big surprise if she was. Still holding his hand tightly, they moved back to the table, standing right by where they were sitting an hour later.

With barely the drop of a pin to tell him they had changed, the lights were on, and Reah was back, her expression uninterested. Alex let go of Delta's hand, taking a long minute to sit back down, stew before him. Now, he could faintly smell the newest addition to it, though he wouldn't have known if he didn't see it with his own eyes. He didn't bother trying to eat it now. Reah was still about to eat, though, and Delta had a look of anticipation on her face as she watched the other take a spoonful, raising it to her mouth. A moment, in which she hesitated, watching the other two that stared so dutifully at her, then she took the bite, her expression perplexed, then slowly turning painful.

She spit the stew out, hurriedly getting up to scramble to the fridge, pulling open the door and - grabbing the milk carton, nearly ripping the cap off in her rush to drink straight from it, watched by the other two around the table. Both of them were holding back their need to laugh, barely contained grins on their faces. This was fun. She seemed to drink nearly half the carton before lowering it, breathing heavily.

"So. Guessing you had fun in your time travel adventures." She said, croakily, recapping the milk container to put back in the fridge, wiping her mouth clean. Delta and Alex nod, still trying to hold back their laughs. Reah smiled at them, happy to see them getting along already. She tends to worry that Delta might not like people, as she tends to rely on her quirk too much and uses it to determine what she likes and doesn't like. If Alex had been a liability to them, or some sort of bad influence, she'd probably insist her to take a different route, or just call in sick at the bar. She seems comfortable with him, so that's a good thing. "Alright, if you don't mind going back and fixing my stew that would be great." Reah remarked. The young girl nods and then reaches in to her pocket. She pulls out a vintage pocket watch, linked up to a chain on the dial. Alex looks curiously at it, taking in the scratches and small dents in the metal.

"I went back to World War Two. It was purely by accident though, and it was in the aftermath of a firefight. A German soldier saw me and thought I was an angel or something, so he gave me this to give back to his wife." She solemnly recalled

What an odd time to open up. "You still have it though." He pointed out.

"I don't know who his wife is, so I kept it. I'm still trying to find out, but that was years ago." She gives one last look to the ticking clock, and quickly disappears and reappears. The brief moment she had flashed back to the past and back, she went from energized to tired.

"Ok, it's fixed. I had to remake it though." She softly states.

Reah gives a quick thanks, and then pats Delta's head. She gives a brief smile before sitting back down in her chair, stew pushed aside and her head buried between her folded arms and face covered by her curly locks. Alex takes another (hesitant) spoonful of the stew, and it tasted just like before, rich and fulfilling. He starts eating a bit more eagerly than he would have liked to, scooping out any remaining soup. It had been so long since he's had a heartwarming, home cooked meal that wasn't instant noodles or frozen foods (his stomach is probably thanking him for the meal).

"Up for seconds?" Reah gestures to the pot. Before he can politely decline, he feels a tug on his sleeve by Delta once more.

"You aren't imposing. It's cheap to make and lasts for a week."

"What else do I need to know? Since you seem to have the answer to everything." He asks, eyebrow raised in question and a bit of annoyance.

"I can tell you a lot of things, but that would be rude of me since you hate when I do that. Well, eventually you will."

"Well, what will you tell me?" She doesn't bother giving him an answer. Reah places a bowl filled with stew in front of Alex. She takes Delta's bowl, and dumps her soup back into the pot to store later. She suddenly stands up, making her way over to Reah and holding her hand out.

"I'll get him the toothbrush." she blankly states. Reah simply nods in understanding before reaching in her back pocket. She pulls out a familiar wallet, the one he had tried to steal, and takes out a few bills and hands it to her.

"Ok, I'll be back by 11:28." She states to the older woman.

"That's a weird time. All you're getting is a toothbrush kiddo."

"I have to go see someone." she responded under her breath. She almost looked...embarrassed? It was a bit adorable, but also mysterious. Just her in general, is so mysterious. She didn't even answer his question yet.

"Oh god, please don't tell me it's a boy." Reah states, an aura of protectiveness surrounding her for a brief moment. It was enough to cause Delta's face to turn red, quickly slapping a hand over her face to hide it.

"I'm leaving, and no I'm not calling you. I'll be fine." She squeaks out and quickly retreats to the living room and out of sight.

"Just make sure you use-"

"STOP! WE HAVE A GUEST!" Delta cuts in. The front door slams shut, and Reah begins laughing aloud.

Alex found himself grinning at it. The door opens again, and frantic footsteps scurry around the halls. Delta makes her way back to the kitchen, and while maintaining eye contact between them she slowly grabs her jacket from the back of a chair and puts it on. She slowly backups into the living room.

"The answer is under your futon pillow. Though, you may hate me for it." Is all she said before slowly making her way to the door and closing it again, this time a bit gently.

"She's going to meet a boy." Reah says with a ghost of a smirk, watching the hall to the door for a fraction of a second longer than necessary, as if she was used to Delta making several more appearances before an actual departure and then turned back to her food, offering a kind look to the boy enjoying his meal. "So, what's your story?"

Alek takes a moment to respond, pushing the contents of his bowl around in thought before finally answering with a hesitant voice. "What do you want to know, I guess?" Taking a bite of stew and chewing, the brunette gave a shrug. She's played the game of give and take plenty enough times in her life to know not to push, but to nudge, and that her answer should always be the same gentle push that gives a sense of comfort and a frame for boundaries that anyone would need in Alex's current predicament.

"Just tell me what you want me to know about you," She let a tug at her lips bring a smile to her face, hoping that it fit the moment. "Delta, I'm sure, already knows everything about you that there is to know, so don't worry about telling her about yourself. She'll fill in the blanks for you, actually. It's pretty annoying sometimes when she seems to know the ups and downs of your life before you even do."

"I'll keep that in mind." Alex smoothly replies, and he can feel his own smile forming. The stew, still warm, gives cool tendrils of steam off as he lifts another bite to his mouth, letting the spoonful hover by his mouth while he silently debates what and what not to admit to his host. Reah seemed kind, and genuine in the character he was beginning to see in her. It would be much too early to admit everything to her, that was for damn sure, but the smallest truths, even the not-so-brightest of the bunch, seems like a good place to start. "I'm just your token street kid. No parents, no home." Alex takes the awaiting bite, chewing slowly, watching the way the older woman nods her head in understanding, and suddenly wondering if she would find any similarities of her own past in his. "I quit school before high school, and I've kind of just been winging it ever since."

"Clearly. But your pickpocketing game is strong. If Delta hadn't warned me about the fact we'd be making a new friend tonight, I would have never noticed you sneaking up behind me." Reah drops her spoon in her bowl as she speaks, not nearly finished with her meal, but deciding it was too late anyhow to stuff herself. She had her work cut out for her in the morning with getting their new addition settled and was pulling a double at the bar on top of that- tomorrow was going to be a bitch of a day, and if anyone was ware of that, it was her. "Make yourself comfortable. There's a futon in the spare room already set up for you, the tv gets basic cable, and we have internet. If you wanna use it, I have a laptop for you. But no dark web surfing, Delta did that once and apparently it didn't go well and she had to hop between timelines like five times to fix her mistakes." The rules of the house were simple, and the brunette happily laid them out for Alex while he finished his meal and she took to washing the dishes. "Don't bring shit home with you, and if you do, make sure the police aint gonna come knocking at my door over it." Grey-green eyes peered over her shoulder as she eyes the boy, raising an eyebrow at his momentary silence.

"And," she added, "You don't come visit me at work. Delta knows that, and now you do to. So don't let that trouble maker con you into thinking you can sneak into my bar for whatever reason, okay? What I do outside of this house is my business, just like what you do is yours."

Easy enough, Alex thinks to himself, giving that nod of agreement the woman wants. "Okay. So, what's the deal? Do I pay rent?"

"Ideally you help out where you can. I make okay money and cover rent easily enough. Just try to keep yourself above water and I'll always be here to give you some cash if you need it, and Delta seems to come and go with some cash for whatever mysterious reason, so as long as you ask for money and don't steal it from me, or even do your own work outside of that, you're good with me, kiddo." Hanging dishes to dry, Reah turns and gives the smallest yawn, rolling her shoulders. "But I'm beat, and Delta will be home by 11:28 on the dot, so don't worry about her too much. Bathroom is on this floor, and the knobs need to be fiddled with to get good water pressure. Your bedroom is on the second floor, the first door to the right. It's across from Delta's."

They already had a room for him. They were really prepared for his arrival. It would've touched him, if he hadn't buried any sense of emotional care long ago. Of course they prepared for him - the time traveler knew he was coming. The time traveler knew he'd.. Do something, that he'd be important in some way to them, whether for good or bad. He gave Reah a nod, understanding everything she had told him, the instructions being ingrained into his mind. His memory was almost impeccable. Speak carefully to him, for he remembers everything. He's learned to not let anything slip his mind.. Especially voices, and what those voices have said.

"Okay." He said after a long moment, contemplating his surroundings. To him, through the shades, everything was dulled with color. He's gotten used to it, and even managed to find himself dealing with darkness easier. For a long moment after his response, it looked like Reah wanted to ask him another question, but decided against it. Any questions she had Delta could answer, and she wouldn't have to drag Alex into any other state to know about him.

"Alright." She ended with, nodding just a bit. "I'll let you go get ready to sleep. Delta is supposed to come back with your toothbrush, but if you fall asleep before then, that's okay, too." He ended up nodding again, though not really giving a response as his gaze darted around the room, giving her a glance back as he left, heading to find the bathroom. He's okay with this. Maybe he can live in a home like this.


End file.
